


Sweater Weather - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Magnus what are you wearing.....is that my sweater?" Alec asked, shocked.....Read on for a drabble as sweet and fluffy as a cotton candy... or so i triedA drabble based off the word prompt- sweater weather.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 81





	Sweater Weather - A Malec Drabble

"Magnus what are you wearing.....is that my sweater?" Alec asked, shocked as he froze at the doorway, observing Magnus sitting on the couch in a faded black button up sweater - a sweater that used to be his, before Magnus had thrown it away. Apparently not.

" Yes it is. I couldn't help myself, i was cold." Magnus replied, blushing slightly. 

Alec felt his jaw drop. Magnus was the type of person who would never wear a jacket that wasn't from a designer brand. He would never wear anything that clashed with his clothes, or covered up his fine jewellery. So what was up today? Besides, the weather....

"Magnus, it isnt even cold today! In fact it is distinctly more hot and humid than it was when i left a week ago. This isnt appropriate sweater weather." Alec protested.

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. Magnus smiled. "Now it is cold. Appropriate sweater weather for you?" 

Alec just glared at him. This was not how he had expected their meeting to be. After spending a week in Idris, forced to stay apart from Magnus and try to sleep in a cold unfamiliar bed, Alec was exhausted, and yearned Magnus's arms to go around him. Instread they were bickering over sweater weather? 

Alec had started shivering by now, and his breath puffed out visibly in front of him. Exactly how cold had Magnus made this place? 

"You're feeling cold too arent you?" Magnus asked, grinning. Then he pulled the sweater open, and raised his arms, welcoming him in. "Come here. Lets get you warmed up." 

Smiling slightly, Alec jumped onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Magnus's warm torso, shoving his arms under the sweater, his head resting on Magnus's chest. 

"Better?" Magnus asked, a catch in his voice. Alec hummed in reply, and then turned his head slightly to kiss Magnus's collarbone. They sat in silence for sometime, Alec feeling content for the first time in a week.

"You know, Alexander, I missed you a lot. Thats why i was wearing your sweater. Because it still smells of you. Thats how i got by these 7 days." Magnus whispered softly, his heartbeat rising as Alec began pressing kisses up his neck, then the jaw and finally the lips. Magnus closed his eyes, and felt Alec's lips ghosting over his eyelids as well.

"I missed you too, so so much. That's why i took this with me." Alec whispered and pulled a locket out from under his shirt. He opened the small heart shaped locket to reveal a photo of Magnus, dressed in a simple black sequined shirt, his hand raised and giving out blue sparks. "And also, I stole your ring." Alec muttered quietly, and showed him the ring with a letter M engraved on it, currently sitting on his index finger. He was very conscious of the fact that he didnt know how Magnus would react. Magnus's jewellery was very important to him.

Magnus took some time to reply, but he finally said "So that's where the ring went to. I thought i had lost it. Keep it Alexander. Keep it with you, so that it reminds you of me."

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead, then chuckled softly. "By the way, I'm keeping the sweater."

Then he pulled the open sweater closer to both of them, and increased the temperature slightly so that it was just cold, but not freezing like before. He then wrapped his sweater-clad arms around Alec, holding him in place against his body, and Alec drifted off to sleep, finally back in the arms that always provided him comfort. Always. 

Maybe there were advantages to having Magnus wear my sweaters. We should do this more often, be it appropriate sweater weather or not....was Alec's last conscious thought before sleep overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments, and any word prompts that come to your mind.   
> Hope you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
